


Caged

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Death Eaters, M/M, Masturbation, No Sex, Threats of Violence, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Drabble #66 of 100 | Stuck in Azkaban, the voices of others become more familiar than their faces.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



The cells of Azkaban were spaced far enough apart where the inmates could neither see nor touch one another, but they were able to hear several cells away, especially when one of them screamed.

After the first year each resident of the island prison could tell who was on their floor. There was no regard for natural pureblood hierarchy that ruled their world outside, mixing those with dirty blood in the hallways of the most pure. Immortals chained next to disposable men.

"Rose?"

Evan Rosier stirred at the sound of his name, answering before his eyes fully opened. "Rabastan? That you?"

"Yes. They're going to rearrange our cells tonight, we could have a chance of breaking out to reach our Lord."

Evan hissed a warning, the reverent tone of Rabastan's voice raising its pitch so it carried further down the dark hallways than normal. Though, he wasn't sure the dementors had ears.

"Watch your tongue, Lestrange, or those beasts will suck it out along with your soul."

Choking laughter bubbled out from several paces to Evan's right, cut off suddenly as a fresh wave of cold moved past their cells. Evan still hadn't lifted his eyelids. He didn't need to see to know one of the damned guards passed close enough to raise a fresh layer of frost on the bars of their cages.

"I'm going to try, Rose." Rabastan's voice was quieter, muffled by the steam of his own breath. "Roddy is up near Bella, somewhere, because I can only hear her laughter at night when those half-breed guards aren't talking in the galley. Come with me, please?"

The last words barely floated out to the hall to bounce into Evan's cell, but his comrade, his _friend_ , of the last ten years of their sentences, didn't need an answer to know that wherever Rabastan ran that Evan would follow. A face he couldn't remember but his was a voice he could spot miles away in the pits of Tartarus.

The nights when the dementors were called to another floor and left his hall in the closest they would ever reach quiet, Evan would run a hand through his hair while listening to Rabastan mutter murderous promises and recite the names of the guards to find as soon as their Lord removed them from the prison. He would pretend it was Rabastan's fingers tangling into the matted hair at the base of his neck, running his calloused hands down his stomach, to the flaccid cock that couldn't respond even on the least cloudy days on the frigid island.

Insult to injury, the impotence charms.

"Rose?"

Evan sighed, the chill of the dementor receding enough that his breath did not mist. "Here, Bast."

"When we're out of here, will you come with me to open the estate? I'm sure the mudbloods have sealed it and I'll need help spilling their blood."

"Bellatrix? Rodolphus?"

"I want you with me."

The husky vibration of clenched teeth ran a shiver down Evan's spine and he swore his body tried to respond. "There won't be a living Muggle or Muggle-lover for miles when we're done."

Rabastan's responding throaty laugh promised things much darker and more splendid than Evan knew he could imagine. His voice took on the tone of a pleased mentor to his slightly younger apprentice, primed to know the ways of murder and torture. "I look forward to that day, my Rose."


End file.
